Jimmy Pegorino
James "Jimmy" Pegorino is the 51-year old boss of the Alderney Pegorino crime family. Jimmy Pegorino is voiced by Tony Patellis. Missions Pegorino first asks Niko Bellic to accompany him on a meeting with the Pavano crime family. Pegorino is suspicious of the Pavanos, and asks Bellic to watch over the meeting with a sniper rifle. A group of Pavanos attempt to murder Pegorino, but succeed only in killing his bodyguards, Big Pete and Marco. Bellic eventually escapes with Pegorino, killing many of the Pavanos in the process. In retaliation, Pegorino orders Bellic to attack a group of Pavanos at the Auto Eroticar dealership. Later, Pegorino finds out that his bodyguard, Anthony Corrado, has become an informant. Pegorino calls Corrado, who suffers a heart attack while talking to him on the phone. An increasingly paranoid Pegorino then holds an arriving Niko Bellic at gunpoint, ordering Bellic to murder Corrado at the hospital. Later in the storyline, Pegorino finds out that there is another "rat" in his organization. Believing that one of his capos, Ray Boccino, may be the culprit, he orders Bellic to murder him. Pegorino later asks Bellic to take part in a heroin deal with his old nemesis, Dimitri Rascalov. Pegorino's role in the ending of the storyline is dependent upon Bellic's choice: *If Bellic chooses to take part in the deal with Rascalov, Rascalov eventually betrays Pegorino, much as he betrayed Bellic and Mikhail Faustin, and steals the heroin. Rascalov sends an assassin to the wedding of Roman Bellic and Mallorie Bardas to eliminate Niko, but Roman is killed in the crossfire. Niko tracks Rascalov and Pegorino to an abandoned casino, where Rascalov shoots Pegorino point blank in the face. *If Bellic refuses to take part in the deal, he arrives at the docks in Broker and murders Rascalov. In retaliation, Pegorino attempts to murder Bellic, but instead shoots Bellic's girlfriend, Kate McReary, in the stomach at Roman Bellic and Mallorie Bardas' wedding. Niko later finds and pursues Pegorino, finally killing him on Happiness Island. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Pegorino's Pride (Boss) *Payback (Boss) *Flatline (Boss) *Pest Control (Boss) *One Last Thing (Boss) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Killed Deal by Dimitri) *Out of Commission (Killed Revenge by Niko) Murders committed *Kate McReary (only in "Revenge" storyline) - attempts to murder Niko Bellic, but instead shoots McReary in the stomach. LCPD Database record Surname: Pegorino First Name: Jimmy Age: 51 Place of Birth: Alderney City, Alderney Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate Criminal Record: *1973 - Grand Theft Auto *1974 - Possession Stolen Property *1976 - Armed Robbery *1979 - Grand Larceny *1981 - Promoting Gambling *1985 - Hijacking *1988 - Manslaughter *2005 - Racketeering Notes: *Head of the previously small time Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate which he took over from his father. *Attempting to control rackets being run by the five Algonquin families but his power is questionable. *Main associates are Phil Bell and Ray Boccino *Ties to Irish American hoods such as Gerald McReary in Dukes. *Lives in Alderney with his wife, Angie. *Owns the Honkers Gentlement's Club in Tudor. Trivia *During the game's final battle, Pegorino has 100% body armor, as well as 200% health (about twice as much health as a normal enemy), allowing him to sustain about three times as much damage as a standard enemy. However, he is only equipped with a Glock 17. * Pegorino is possibly visually inspired from Phil Leotardo from the Sopranos, who was played by Frank Vincent, the voice actor for Salvatore Leone. * James' favourite radio station is Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and he will respond positively if it turn on in car. * Jimmy Pegorino doesn't like his wife too much and rents apartment in Acter fir his goomah. The reason of their conflict is his criminal life and dreams about being the part of The Commission. He said, that sometimes he wishes her run off with some other guy, probably means Phil Bell. * As a character, Jimmy Pegorino is very similar to Mikhail Faustin. He is a crime boss, lives in his mansion in industrial district with a wife, but have got other girlfriends. He is owner of a Honkers Gentlemen's Club, just like Mikhail owns Perestroika and paranoid because of feds on his tail. He has personal bodyguard and later killed by protagonist. Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Category:Gang Leaders Pegorino, James